Told You Not to Drop the Soap
by BlackRoseGuardian
Summary: So this is a oneshot on Grimmjow and Ichigo having fun in the shower. The rest of what you'll need to know is inside so R&R plz! Oh yeah and younger views beware because I am not responsible for any mental scarring. Enjoy!


Told You Not to Drop the Soap

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello peeps of the fan- fiction world! This is a GrimmIchi fanfic one-shot about shower sex. So basically the thing is Grimmy here tricked our innocent and very VIRGINAL Ichigo into letting him get into the shower with him. With bad results… at least for our lovable Strawberry here. But he'll like it in the end he always does! (Cue crazy laughter) Ahem pardon my random behavior. I have just brought to you one of my WTF moments. So anyways this is a yaoi blah blah I don't own Bleach yada yada don't like don't read bleh. R&R plz and NO FLAMING! Thank you. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

Oh my GOD, I can't take this anymore! I yell inside my head. Why does he taunt me like this? Why I ask? I bet you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about so I'll go ahead and spit it out. Ichigo is a TEASE. And worst part about it he doesn't even know he is! Day by day and night by night he teases me with his innocent sexiness. Like by the way his big honey brown eyes catch the light just right that they gleam like sapphires. Or how when he walks his hips sway, that I can't help but stare at that ripe firm ass of his. Like today he dropped a magazine on the floor and right when I walked out of our shared bedroom, he bends over. ALL the way. And did I mention all he had on was a pair of underwear? I got an instant hard on and a massive nosebleed too. I couldn't help but think of what if I was right behind him when he bent over. All the dirty things we could do in that one position alone. I almost came on the spot from that one thought. Quickly before he saw me, I ran back to our room and into the joined bathroom to get rid of my little (VERY BIG) problem.

Five minutes later I was back in the living room lounging on the couch. Ichi is somewhere around the house now I can fantasize all I want without interruption for a few. I think of all kinds of scenarios we could be put in. Like having sex on the front lawn early in the morning or in the park where the abandon swings reside at midnight. But the one thing I want to do the most with him is shower sex. Yes shower sex. The thought of our hot bodies grinding in sync with each other and the smell of our love making clouding our senses to the point that we start to use our animal instincts and forget everything but how to fuck each other's brains out under the spray of warm water feeding our passion. But to bad none of that will be happening anytime soon what with the fact that my strawberry kitten is still a virgin. You heard right, Ichigo still has his cherry intact and we've been together for almost three and a half years. Besides the simple touches and kisses and the occasional blowjob and fingering every now and then we haven't had ACTUAL sex. But you know what; I am willing to wait however long it'll take for him to be ready. Even though Ichigo is eighteen years old, he's still innocent as ever. Then there's me, the twenty-one year old who is not so innocent.

But after I get my hands on him, he won't be so innocent for long if you catch my drift. Anyways as I conjure up all the delicious position we could be in, I hear someone calling my name. But not just anyone, it's my innocent boyfriend Ichigo. After telling me he was going to go take a nice relaxing shower for awhile, he goes to the bathroom. That's when I got an idea. Time for OPERATION: POP THAT CHERRY (P.T.C for short) to commence.

Stealthy, I crept into the hallway. I can hear the water running, so I push the door open slightly and peek inside. There I see my kitten stripping off his clothes. Each piece of clothing he removed was slow and graceful; falling into a neat pile on the floor. Damn, a stripper ain't got anything on him that's for sure. Finally, last to come off was his briefs. Sliding them down his smooth, hairless, and sensual looking legs, I got a good eyeful of his tan perky ass. At that moment I just wanted to jump out from behind the door and grab it. But I had to restrain myself or my plan would backfire.

Finally he moves towards the shower and gets in. I wait a few minutes to make sure he doesn't come back out I walk inside and shut and lock the door quietly. Then I strip my clothes off as fast as I can without alerting him. I pull back the shower curtains a little bit to see that his back was facing me and his eyes closed. Perfect. Getting inside the tub, I move forward and put my arms around him. I felt him tense up, until he noticed it was only me.

"Grimmjow what are you doing in the shower with me?" And he said it with an innocent look on his face like this was absolutely normal for his very naked boyfriend to be in the shower with him out of the blue.

"Oh no reason really just thought I should go ahead take my bath now and conserve water or whatever."

"Ok that's very considerate of you." He smiled. Oh god, I almost face palmed right there. After this is over with I am so going to have to have a little talk with him about not trusting other men when they say something along those lines. Someone might talk him into having sex with them if he believes everything told to him. This is exactly why I'm claiming him now so they'll know who he belongs to.

"Yeah uh might as well save the planet from losing water." I sweat dropped.

"Well then let me get out of the way so you can get the water."

"No that's ok, I'm getting plenty right here."

"Ok then suit yourself."

After that he continued to wash himself and I decided I might as well act as if I'm doing the same. So I got a bar of soap and started washing up also. Half way through, I started to notice that his hands were getting to slippery to hold onto the soap and he was fumbling with it.

"Don't drop the soap Ichi." I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver when I said that. I smirked. Heh, I wonder if he knew what I was implying. Most likely not.

"Ok, I won't. It's just so slippery."

"Yeah I know. But never and I mean NEVER drop the soap when there are other men present and in a closed space with showers." I warned

"Ok then good to know, that would be really embarrassing to have to bend over in front of a bunch of people with nothing on." He laughed.

You have no idea. This boy is too innocent for his own good. After bathing for a good three minutes, I rinse off and start helping Ichigo. Picking up the soap I was previously using, I begin to wash his back for him. Moving my hands in a circular motion, I massage his shoulders. Apparently it feels really good from what I see, because he's leaning into it. It was so good that he dropped the soap. Noticing what he did, he bent down to retrieve it. Big mistake Ichigo. It's time for me to make my move. Before he can come back up, I wrap my arms around him and keep him in his bent position.

"Grimmjow, w-what are you doing?" He squeaks out.

"I told you not to drop the soap Ichi."

"But what does that have to do with anything?"

"A lot actually. When bending down in this position you leave yourself very vulnerable to anyone to just come up behind you and do what they please."

"Like they please? Like what?" He asked

"The best way to explain this is by showing you, but remember this can only be done with me. Do you trust me Ichigo?"

"Yeah I trust you."

_**Lemon Alert! I Repeat Lemon Alert!**_

"Well some of them can be rough, merciless. While others will actually try to be gentle. So since this is going to be your first time I'm going to be gentle until you want to move it up a couple of levels. That good with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well the first step is getting you used to everything, so we'll start with that."

To start things off I move one of my hands up to his nipples and rub and pinch it slightly. Getting a reaction from him, I move my other hand down to his legs, purposely missing his cock. I see him starting to turn red from the effort of trying not to ask to be touched. Kissing the side of his neck and biting down slightly, I keep up a steady pace of sucking, biting, letting go, and licking for a couple minutes. I hear him moan my name as he arches his neck out farther for me to take as much as I want (I sound like a vampire don't I?). I look down to see that his member is at full attention and is turning a deep red tint. He's hands are twitching a lot and I know he wants to touch himself.

"Tell me something Ichigo."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to touch your dick?" From the look on his face he wasn't expecting that. He was turning as red as his cock. Stuttering he said no but I knew he was lying and he did too.

"Is that so? It doesn't look that way to me. It looks like you can barely contain yourself. That if you're not careful, you'll go wild." I whispered with a lick to the shell of his ear. He shudders at the husky tone I was using and I knew he was getting very horny.

"S-shut up Grim." He whimpers.

"I'm right aren't I? Don't you just want to take your dick in your hands and stroke it up and down, while you moan out at the feeling? Your grip gets tighter and your pace gets faster as you move into the movement. Bringing the other hand behind you and moving down your ass so you can tease your hole. Prodding it back and forth. Shamelessly teasing yourself and finally when you push that one finger in your scream out in ecstasy from feeling filled and cum into your hand making you weak in the knees."

He's trying and failing to control himself. He's panting and trying not to give in. There's a bit of drool running down his chin as he tries to keep himself up from falling. Holding him up, I whisper into his ear:

"Give in." And he does.

Snaking his hand down between his legs, he grips his cock and mercilessly jacks himself off, while also getting lost in the sensation. I decide to help him out and bring two wet fingers down to his hole. Rubbing the sensitive muscles so they'd loosen up, I push them both inside. He screams my name as he leans forward on the shower wall to hold himself up. We keep up a steady rhythm as he rocks his body onto my fingers, getting them deeper inside. While also rubbing my cock in the process.

"Cum Ichigo." And as soon as I say those two simple words he cums all over his hand and on the shower wall.

"Ichigo I want you to relax okay?"

"O-okay."

Prodding his entrance with my hard cock, I push in slowly so I don't hurt him. He starts to tense up so I stop and tell him to breathe as I lovingly kiss him. As soon as I'm fully seated inside of him, I stop and wait for him to adjust. Experimenting, he pushes back on me and impales himself on my dick. We moan out and he tells me to move, so I do.

Pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, I do that for a few minutes until he says to go faster. Doing as he asked I go faster.

"Grimm ahh ngn moooreee!" He screams out and who am I to not fulfill that request when asked so sexily? Turning his head towards me, he looks at me with lust filled eyes. Leaning forward we share a kiss as my thrusts begin to get wild and uncontrolled. With one final thrust, Ichigo clenches around me as we both scream each other's name and cum. Turning off the water that we didn't notice had gotten cold, I hold onto Ichigo as he loses he footing. Kissing him we get out of the tub and make our way towards the bedroom.

"Love you Grimmjow."

"Love you too Ichi." But before we both fall asleep I tell him this:

"And that is exactly why I told you not to drop the soap." Then we fell into a peaceful slumber arm in arm…

* * *

_**So I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think. Until next time, later!**_


End file.
